Ice Creme
by Jade W
Summary: Serge doesn't like the hot, Termina summer


Author's Notes: Gomen. It has been so long since I've posted something, that I'd almost forgotten how to write. Sounds silly, ne? Anyway, I do have a project that I'm working on. No guarantee's on when it'll be done tho. In the meantime, I thought that I'd post this little Glenn X Serge ficlette. I'd written it years ago, but Anikka still likes it and has been urging me to type it up. This is just a pointless little cute thing, but I hope you'll enjoy it anyway ^_^  
  


**Ice Creme  
** By: Jade W

The sun shone down hotly on the city of Termina. The white, sun-beaten buildings seemed blinding in the light. The still air did not stir as people walked about the bustling streets. Not did the nearness of the ocean do much to cool the air. 

"Gah!. It's soooo hot out here." Serge raised a hand to guard his eyes from the light as he looked onto the clear summer sky. "And I'm thirsty too," he mumbled unhappily to his companion for the day. 

Glenn chucked at his friends' display. Serge had been rather hot all day, and was now slightly pink in the cheeks. "Alright, alright. I get it; you're hot." 

Serge looked at Glenn sideways. "Back home, in Arni, there was always a cool breeze coming off the water. And when it was still too hot, you could just go for a swim. "He wistfully looked back in the direction of his hometown. 

"That sounds nice," Glenn said, smiling. He stayed beside the Trigger as blue eyes searched for something to help ease the stifling heat. "If you'd like, we can head down to the shrines. There's usually a bit of a breeze down there." 

Serge seemed happy with the idea, as his pace beside Glenn seemed slightly bouncier. "Alright," he grinned. "Let's go." Taking a hold of Glenn's arm, the Trigger attempted to move along his friend a bit faster. 

In Serge's eagerness, Glenn decided to let himself be pulled through the crowded Termina streets. But as they were finally moving away from the hustle and bustle of the main streets, and about to reach the shrines, something caught Glenn's eye. 

Halting their progress to a stop, he looked at Serge's anxious face. "Just a minute," he addressed the confused boy. "I think I snack would be nice right about now." 

"I guess." Serge blinked at Glenn's sudden change in destination. He frowned slightly as Glenn disentangled their arms and approached the nearest vendor. Following behind closely, the youth looked over his friends' shoulder and saw several containers sitting among a few ice tablets. "Mmm," he purred. "Cool." 

The merchant gave him a brief smile before turning his attention to Glenn. "May I help you, good knight?" he asked politley. 

"Two please. Chocolate and strawberry, if you have them today," Glenn said. 

"Indeed I do," the vendor said nodding. And proceeded to scoop out a thick substance into two cones. 

Glenn paid the man and turned to Serge. Upon receiving his own cone of brown treat, he eyed it warily. "What is it?" He asked curiously. Nobody sold anything like this in Arni. 

Glenn smiled, and licked some of his pink treat. "It's called ice creme. Try it," he encouraged. "You'll like it." 

Hesitantly prodding the cold substance with a finger, Serge decided that eating anything this cold would not be a bad idea. Especially in this heat, he thought. Taking a small taste, a smile grew on his face. 

"Well?" Inquired a curious Glenn. "Do you like it?" 

"Mmm, chocolatey," the Trigger said, expressing his approval of the ice creme. And proceeded to wolf it down as they continued - slower this time - to the shrines. 

By the time Serge had finished his ice creme cone, Glenn was only half done his. He had to stifle his laughter when he saw the forlorn expression on the chocolate-spotted face. "What's wrong?" he asked his friend. 

Serge, who was dangerously close to pouting, looked sadly at Glenn. "I finished it too fast." 

"So it would seem," Glenn smiled at he took another lick of his cone. "Would you like the rest of mine? I'm feeling a bit full." 

Looking expectantly at the Dragoon in front of him, Serge smiled as he was handed the strawberry cone. "Thank you." 

"Not a problem. But now you owe me a favor," Glenn smiled wickedly. Patting the boy's head, he entered the shrines. "Next time we get ice creme, you can buy it." 

_~ OWARI ~_

End Notes: What'd I tell you? Pointless fluff ^_^ Don't get me wrong, I like fluff as much as the next person, but still .... * Shrug * meh. But despite how old this thing is, with a bit of editing it still turned out quite well. Don't you think? C&C are muchly welcomed.


End file.
